Double You
by Ruka Jaganshi
Summary: Eh, fene tudja, mi sül ki belőle. HaruMamo, dimenziók harca, miegyéb...


Barátaim révén nemrég érte el csöppnyi agyamat a tudat, hogy né, magyarul is lehet írni! Hát, élvezd megvilágosodásom gyümölcsét. :) És ne röhögj ki; ha épeszű sztorit szeretnél olvasni, javaslom, kutass inkább kevésbé „nyilvános" oldalakon, melyek alkotói megválogatják, kinek milyen fantáziálását hajlandók publikálni.  
Egyébként a sztori eleje egy pöttyet bizarr, de hát csak egy hangulatfoszlánynak indult (kedvenc Haruka+Mamorus doujinshim végigkacarászása után), amit rögvest megírása után ki is töröltem volna, ha közben nem támad Az Ihlet. Szóval olvasd végig e fejezetet, és csak azután szórd reám megvetésed szavait, melynek módját megtalálod ott alul a hangzatos „Review this Story" címén.

**Double You**

„…_Majd én vigyázok rád…"  
_(Farkas – X-men)

Sosem voltam az az ember, aki keresi a bajt. Most sem vagyok az. Csak állok ott a lakásom falán áttört embernyi lyukkal a hátam mögött, melyen két-három másodperce léptem beljebb, és megkövülten bámulom a szobám sarkában vonagló jelenséget.  
A jelenség, úgy tűnik, két élőlényből áll, bár elég nehéz ezt megállapítani. Az egyik valami undorító és nyálkás, látszólag számtalan férfi nemi szerv gubancaiból álló csokibarna lény, mely minden lehető dolgával a másikra tapad, úgy, hogy az mozdulni sem bír. Nos, ez a mozdulni sem bíró _másik_, ez valami leányzóféle lehet, jól láthatom hiányosra szakadozott öltözetéből, valamint abból, hogy a szörnyeteg nemi szervei jó_pár_ helyre behatolhatnak, és élnek is eme lehetőségükkel.  
Mielőtt erőt vehetne rajtam viszolygás, netán hányinger, hirtelen valami megperdíti a testem; nem én, csak a tudatom. Képzelődsz, te féleszű, tudatja józaneszem ordítva. Az omladozó falból kikandikáló téglákat bámulom, érzem fejemben dübörögni a vért, hallom mögöttem a lány küzdelmét. Dehogy hallod, mondá józaneszem, nem érted, hogy ilyen nincs?  
De azért visszafordulok, hogy ismét szemügyre vegyem a sarkomban igencsak otthonos jelenséget. A lány ekkor végre sikeresen kiöklendezi torkából a nemi szervek egyikét, melyről, lám, egész élethű fehér folyadékféleség csorog le. A lány is ilyet köhög szerteszét, aztán láthatóan el kíván ájulni, ám ez nem és nem megy, a szörnyedelem csápjai gyengéden életre pofozgatják. Rám tekint, szemei csillagfényesek a fájdalomtól, a kín morzsolja fogait. Talán segítségért könyörögne hozzám, ám csak felzokogni tud, midőn a nyálka- és egyébtömeg élvezettel forgatja meg bennmaradó csokibarna szerveit. Nem tudom pontosan, a nyáladék serceg-e folyton, vagy pedig ő kommunikál saját visszamaradott nyelvén? Mindenesetre tudatom ismét felüvölt: Jesszus Mária, mit művelsz, te eszetlen?  
Tudniillik közben valami alvajáróféle módon elindultam a jelenség felé, hátha szétválaszthatom őket, persze anélkül, hogy hozzá kellene érnem. És lám, a szörnyedék mozdulatlanná dermed közeledtemre. Emelt fővel megállok tőlük két lépésre, magamban fohászkodva a fentebbi akárkihez: ugyan tegye meg már nekem azt, hogy nem kell ennél közelebb mennem.  
Mindketten mozdulatlanul bámulunk egymás szemébe. Azaz vélhetően ő legalábbis bámul az enyémbe, de nem lehetek benne biztos, mivel sehol sem találok egy, két, vagy akár több látó szervrendszerre utaló nyílást. A lány zokogása nem hagyja elülni a csendet, gondolataimat sem. Melyek pillanatnyilag ilyképpen száguldoznak piciny agyamban:  
- Fú, de undorító, mi ez az izé?  
- Ráadásul piszok büdös is!  
- Amúgy ki ez az emberforma? Valami királylány?  
- Melyik mesekönyvből pattanhattak elő? Még sosem olvastam olyan gyermekmesét, amiben ehhez hasonló szörny szerepelt.  
- A hétf… sárkány, mi? Na, megint fárasztom magam.  
- Talán ha kiszabadítanám ezt a lányt, elárulná, honnan jött.  
- De mi van, ha ez tényleg csak egy jelenség, és amint megérintem, eltűnik? A fenébe is, akkor sosem fogom tudni, honnan jött. Na de akkor…?  
- A fenébe is, nem állhatok itt életem hátralévő részében!  
Látom, egy _szerv _ismét közelít a fogoly cseresznyepiros ajkai felé. A lány rámered könnyein át, sötét tekintete villámokat szór, valami furcsa, morgó hangot ad ki. Amolyan morgás és üvöltés közöttit. Ahá, szóval épp szabadulni próbál. De csuklóit túl szorosan tartják a csokibarna indák. Az őrjöngő lány dereka köré is fonódik egynéhány, más példányok hegyes melleit cirógatják, miközben ő sikítozás helyett ádázul fulladozik a szorításban.  
Na, most aztán már tényleg elég. Összeszorított fogakkal lépek közelebb, egészen közel, megragadom a lány szája felé közelítő bigyót. Nem pillantok felé, tudván, hogy akkor úgyis elengedném.  
A csokibarna valami felmorajlik, bizonyára dühösen. Az egész kupac végigvonaglik, a karok visszahúzódnak, kezemből is kisiklik az a nyálkás dolog. Mi tagadás, cseppet sem bánom, úgysem tudtam volna mit kezdeni vele. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámulok a méltatlankodva odébb csigázó - értsd: lassan, nyálkát húzva maga után - majd nagyon apró, levegőbe szálló csillagocskákká foszló kupacra. Aztán a földön heverő, félájult lányra.  
Szóval lássuk csak, melyik Meseországból is jött? Vagy inkább Horrorországból? Vajon királylány lehet? Hát nem úgy néz ki, mint valami Borsószem-hercegkisasszony; teste napbarnított és kisportolt, most épp nyálkával borított, de nőies izmai szinte vibrálnak bőre alatt, ahogy összerándul, végigborzong a kín emlékétől. Mellei aprócskák, felsőteste, csontos vállai leginkább deszkára emlékeztetnek. Dereka fiús, csípője nem túl gömbölyű, de a combjai, a feneke az kemény, bizony. Érzem, ahogy felnyalábolom a hideg padlóról, hogy a fürdőbe cipeljem. Istenem, csak essünk túl rajta. Biztos, hogy muszáj lefürdetnem?  
Te akartad így, mondá józaneszem, és fennhangon röhög rajtam. Nem figyelek rá. Nem kívánom tudni azt sem, mennyire vörös a fejem, ahogy a fürdőszobában valahogy próbálom megszabadítani a lányt furcsa ruhája maradványaitól: a sötétkék, élénk sárga óriásmasnival ellátott matrózgallértól, a kurtácska, szintén éjkék rakott szoknyától. Lehúzom bokacsizmáit is. Valahogy örülök neki, hogy ő most nem figyel rám. Nem zokog, hang nélkül tűri, hogy a zuhany alá támogassam, talán azt sem veszi észre, hogy reszket, hogy néma könnyei patakokban áztatják az arcát. Hosszút, mélyet lélegzem, ez talán erőt ad ahhoz, hogy ne fussak el sikoltozva, helyette. A tenyerem közé veszem, magam felé fordítom az arcát, megszemlélem zöldesszürke íriszét.  
-Ne sírj. - próbálom kinyögni nyugodt hangon, de csak egy tétova sóhajtás kerekedik belőle végül. Hangomat mégis bántón üvöltőnek érzem az eddigi szótlanság után.  
A szeme hirtelen megelevenedik, rám néz, pislog néhányat. Légvételei megszaporodnak, ezt letudom annak, hogy felébredt végre, és zavarok. Lassan engedem el az arcát, figyelem, megáll-e a lábán. Aztán elhátrálok, ráhúzom a függönyt, a biztonság kedvéért el is fordulok.  
-Öh, zuhanyozz le, aztán majd… addig keresek neked valami ruhát, rendben?  
Jé. Ezt én mondtam, én. Erre még ma sört bontunk, bizony.  
És ha kiderül, hogy csak ufóul ért? Mint az Ötödik elemben.  
Vajon látott már egyáltalán zuhanyfülkét életében? Ilyen lepusztultat, mint az enyém? Elvégre egy királylány aligha örvend e körülményeknek. Már épp azon vagyok, hogy kissé zavartan megérdeklődjem, amikor megszólal. Valamit motyog, egy hallomásból ismert, általam beszélni sosem akart, pöszítős nyelven.  
Ugye mondtam, hogy földönkívüli?  
Mély, ám szinte suttogó hangja, pláne _ezek _utáni higgadtsága meglep.  
-S-sajnálom. - lehelem a maradék hanggal, ami torkomon kifér. - Nem értem, amit mondasz.  
Percnyi szünet következik, mielőtt ismét megszólal, immár jómagam szeretett anyanyelvén, alig kevéske akcentussal.  
-Megnyitnád nekem? - kérdi.  
-Ó… persze…  
Ne kelljen mégegyszer odamenni hozzá, sikít józaneszem. Nesze neked, kiröhögtél? Hát most majd nem röhögsz többet. Na de az nekem sem lesz jó, ha homlokig vörösödöm előtte.  
Istenem, segíts, fohászkodom elhúzva a függönyt, megnyitom a csapokat, némi küszködés árán közepesen forró vizet varázsolok neki. Lassan aláemeli remegő kezeit, tenyerével felfelé fordítva. Figyeli, ahogy a nyálka letisztul csuklójáról. Ekkor keze ökölbe szorul, az ajkába harap, talán sírás ellen, de az is lehet, hogy a haragtól; nem tudom leolvasni dühös fintoráról.  
-Jól vagy? - kérdem, amilyen halkan csak lehet, reménykedve, hogy lehetőleg meg sem hallja. Elvégre hogy a fenében lenne jól?  
-Kimehetnél. - közli (közli!) szinte vállat vonva.  
Francba, te tökfej, szalad át gondolataimon. Valóban jó lenne befejezned a bámészkodást, és magára hagynod őt végre.  
-Ne haragudj. - nyögöm égő fejjel, aztán kiszáguldok a fürdőszobából. Az ajtónak dőlve keserves sóhaj szakad fel belőlem.  
De legalább megfürdetnem nem kell.  
Efeletti örömömben széles mozdulattal kitárom csöppnyi, főleg tömegépítmények alagsorába illő ruhásszekrényem ajtaját. Hiába, agglegény vagyok, és mint ilyen, mélységesen megvetem a fényűzést. Hosszasan töprengek, vajon miért is nem illik egyetlen ruhadarabom sem drága vendégemre? Ja persze, hiszen ő egy nő, magam láttam. Átkutatom hálószobám, hátha akad valamiféle női lényt illető ruhadarab múlt éjeim kalandjaiból. Nem járok sikerrel, így hát jobb híján előkotrom legkevésbé illatozó saláta ingem, farmerom.  
A nappaliban a kanapéra huppanok, az előszobaajtón át épp látom a tátongó lyukat. A fürdőben immár mélységes csend honol. Él még? Vagy már el is húzott haza? Megérné leellenőriznem, megvan-e még a hűtő hátuljában a félretett vagyonom. Yamahára gyűjtögetem, ha elvitte, vége az életének most és…  
Alaposan végigszemlélem a talpalatnyi fürdőlepedőmben előlibbenő ál-tündért; megnyugtatom magam, esélye sincs a pénzem rejtegetésére.  
Hozzám lépdel, láthatóan idegesíti a talpait vagdosó faltörmelék, valamint bizonnyal pillantásom, nehezen elfojtott kaján vigyorom is.  
Felállok, cseppnyivel fölé magasodom, büszkén nyújtom át neki eljövendő öltözetét. Rámered, megszemléli a gyűrött (fekete) inget. Újra a kezembe adja; a szoba közepén tétován állongva csodálkozom: miért vonul újra a fürdőszobába?  
Egy perc múlva megérthetem; hajdan még használt vasalóval bukkan elő, és egy üres négyzetméteren nekifog az óceánkék alapon barna macimintás vasalódeszka felállításának.  
Mind szélesebben vigyorogva figyelem ádáz küzdelmét: a törölközőt makacsul tartja bal kezével, míg a jobbal próbálja egyszerre felállítani és kitámasztani az asztalkautánzatot, ősrégi anyám által vásároltat. Végül megszánom és segítek neki, még mindig vigyorogva.  
Szeme villámokat szór, ahogy rám pillant. Felém nyújtja a kezét, közelebb lépek, nyújtom a ruhát, kíváncsian, hogy fest majd háziasszonyként. A következő pillanatban pedig ott állok kezemben a vasalóval, megrökönyödve felháborodásomban.  
A lány a kanapéig sétál, ott elhagyja az ereje, leül hát, és a tenyerébe támasztja magas homlokát. Na persze, hisz épp most erőszakolták meg úgyszólván. És én még képes voltam hinni, hogy jól van. Na ja, ez vagyok én. Sosem értettem az emberekhez. Az igazat megvallva nem is érdekel igazán mások lelki élete vagy ilyesmije. Elég gond vagyok én magamnak is.  
Nem szólalok meg, mazochista módjára hagyom magam elmerülni a lelkiismeret-furdalásban, s közben engedelmesen húzogatom a vasalót oda-vissza, ahogy anyámtól láttam annak idején. Mire végzek, már a fenéken csücsülök. De hát úgy mégis mi a lótúrót kell csinálni egy megerőszakolt csajjal? Fektessem le, hogy szép emléke maradjon a szexről?  
Az eshetőség komikusságán elmélázva ülök le mellé, karomban a gyönyörűen összehajtogatott, majdnem komplett öltözékkel, tisztes távolságban, tudniillik úgyszólván logikusnak tűnik, hogy ilyenkor a nők irtóznak bármiféle érintéstől. Nézem, de nem látom arcát a kezétől. Mélylégzéssel próbálja elfojtani a sírást, nem értem, miért, minden normális nő zokog ilyenkor, vagy nem? Szívesen átkarolnám, hogy megnyugtassam.  
Jesszusom! Dehogy akarom megnyugtatni, becéző szavakat súgni a fülébe! Nem is ismerem! Csak olyan szörnyű látvány így.  
-Pihenj egy kicsit. - javaslom szégyenlősen. A fejét rázza. Hát akkor meg mi a lóf¤szt akar, üvölti józaneszem magából kikelve. Picinyke, ám kőkemény szívem egy fordulóval kiüti. Az asztalra teszem a ruhát, merészen közelebb csusszanok, átkarolom a vállát, s figyelve, szándékozik-e továbbra is ily csökönyös maradni, lassan oldalra döntöm. Nem igazán ellenkezik; lehunyt szemében csillagfényes könnycsepp hízik. Olyan jól érzem magam így fölé hajolva; mintha egyfajta kellemes, meleg energiát árasztana magából. Egy utcai kuruzslótól hallottam egyszer effélét - _Mindenkinek van aurája, kinek kellemes, kinek nem. A tied nagyon szép aranyszínű, _mondta a vénasszony szélesen, fogatlanul vigyorogva - persze bólogattam rá, mert hisz neki ez a munkája, nem tehet róla, hogy mindez csak hablaty. Nem is tudom, miért jutott ez eszembe most. A fenébe is, ha egyszerű lány lenne, akcióba lendülhetnék. Megcsókolnám az arcát, hosszú nyakát… de úgy mégis honnan vettem elő, hogy nem közönséges lány?  
Ezen eltöprengek útban hálószobám felé; találok egy mindeddig molyoktól mentesen maradt, piros és sárga kockás plédet, és óvatosan betakargatom vele az aludni látszó tündért. Tündért, egy fenét tündért. Egyáltalán nem olyan. Arca hosszúkás, szája keskeny és halvány, de hisz most az egész arca falsápadt. Fiúsra nyírt haja olyan színű, mint a tengerparti napsütötte homok, pillái sötétek, halántéka felé enyhén felfelé ívelnek. Japán, mint én. Csak én itt nőttem fel, a drága jó New York kellős közepén, ő meg még az angolt is töri. És végül: anyám egyetlen otthonról hozott mesekönyvében sem láttam még japán tündért.  
A könnycsepp megelégeli az unott csüngést, elhagyja szeme sarkát, levándorol a leendő időskori szarkalábacsk árkában, majd beleveti magát a hajszálak sűrűjébe.  
Jó utat, sóhajtom utána gondolatban, aztán felkelek, és a konyhába vánszorgok elkészíteni tradicionális vacsorám. A vajas pirítóst ropogtatva bevágódom a számítógép elé, hogy utánanézzek a japán tündérnek. Persze semmit sem dob ki a piszok kereső, elvégre japán tündérek nincsenek. Ők hosszú aranyszőke hajúak, nagyon kék szeműek, óriási habos szoknyát viselnek, és csillag emblémájú pálcával szaladgálnak; márpedig az én tündéremnél csak az a drágaköves szablya volt.  
A szablya!  
A falamon tátongó lyukkal szembeni, némi nyálkával fedett sarok ráébreszt, hogy takarítani is kéne, a falazás elintézése pedig még sürgetőbb. A gondolat magától elhessen, részben mert kezembe emelem a keresett fegyverfélét. Két tenyeremen tartom, óvatosan, mert valahogy félek tőle, mint a tűztől, és mégis húz valami hozzá. Tokja ezüstös; borostyánsárga, rubinvörös és zafírkék ékkövekkel díszített. Színarany markolata érdekes mintázatú, tetszik. Talán elkobozhatom, úgysem nő kezébe való az ilyen.  
Csodálkozva tapasztalom, hogy a pengét nem és nem tudom előhúzni, erőlködésnek, szép szónak ellenáll. Gyűlölöm.  
Azért tulajdonosához szállítom, az asztalra helyezem mellé, hogy nyugodt legyen, ha felébred. Összekotrom maradék rongyait is; majd a kukába vágom, ha ő is rábólint. Találok bent valami túlcsicsázott tollat, valószínűleg egyedi darab. Jó neki.  
Unatkozom, lustán lézengek a lakásban. Egyedül mert hát nem hagyhatom itthon, még a végén tényleg eltűnik a pénzemmel. Újra a gép elé keveredem, tovább nézegetem a japán tündérről szóló semmit. Aztán mégis találok valamit, egy ősrégi újságcikket. A függőleges sorokban futó fekete Mátrix-karakterekkel nem jutok sokra, ám a középen látható homályos kép megakasztja tekintetem. Látok ott egy kisebb halommal a tündérkém matrózgallérjából, óriásmasnijából, kurta szoknyácskájából, különféle színárnyalatokban. Szám szerint öt ilyen leányzó parádézik a képen; nem néznek a kamerába, talán épp vitatkoznak valamin. A sötétkék jelmezt nem találom köztük.  
Sürgősen kinyomtatom a cikket, majd megkérdezem róla a lányt, ha végre beszélgető viszonyba keveredünk egyszer.  
Most ellenben előkapom mobilfonomat, és lenyomom a _Number Three_-t.  
-_Szeretlek! _- hallom kéthetes egyetlenem mindig derűs hangját, a háttérben tudomásom szerint busz zajong, egyéb leányzók fojtott kuncogása hallik. Sejtem, legalább három fül tapad a túloldali kagylóhoz.  
-Én is téged. Nem érek rá este, bocs.  
-_Tudom. Másért ugyanis nemigen szoktál hívni. A híres zenekar?  
_ -Jóstehetség vagy. - sóhajtom.  
-_Oké, akkor majd belátogatok hozzátok!  
_ -Nem jó. Ma nagyon próbálunk. Ne haragudj, bepótolom.  
-_Mint mindig. _- nevet. Nem értem, hogy lehet _ettől _ilyen vidám. Eddigi kedveseim ilyenkor már rég kiakadtak. _Akkor mikor?  
_ A kérdés elgondolkoztat. Meddig marad a királylány? Ha itt akarja leélni életét, aligha halaszthatom csupán holnapra a találkánkat.  
-Nem tudom. – felelem őszintén. - Majd hívlak.  
-_Mikor?  
_ -Mondom, nem tudom.  
-_Holnap?  
_ Nők, sóhajtom elkeseredetten, tenyeremmel elmázolva az arcomon gyülekező izzadtságcseppeket.  
-Nem hiszem. Vagyis nem tudom. Komolyan. Tele vagyok mostanság, ne haragudj.  
-_Más nőkkel vagy tele?  
_ -Kérlek. Szeretlek.  
-_Szóval igen!  
_ Hangjában kaján vigyort érzek, de azért hevesen tagadok. Szimpatikus lány, nem akarom még elveszteni. Ráérek vele, ha majd jobban megismer.  
-_Oké, oké._ - sóhajt. - _Légy jó fiú, és gondolj rám sokat!  
_ -Mi mástól lenne ilyen kínszenvedés nélküled? - firtatom. - Szia.  
-_Hívj hamar!  
_ Az asztalra hajítom a font, félig lecsúszom a székről. A tündéres cikk pont a kezem ügyébe akad, megvizsgálom hát. Árnyalatnyival sem jutok előbbre az eddiginél.  
Az öt leányzó közül négy körbeveszi a középső szőkét a fura copfokkal, mindannyian egyszerre mondanák a magukét, bosszúsan, kétségbeesetten, mintha vesztésre állnának, mondjuk egy játékban.  
Játék! Hiszen ez csak egy színjáték lehet, vagy valami hobbicsoport, netán saját vallási meggyőződéssel is rendelkező közösség az egyenruhával. Ez esetben azonban még mindig itt a kérdés, hogy kerül ide hozzám a közösség tagja, valamint hogy kerül ide egy UFO, de legalábbis nemlétező lény társaságában.  
Épséges elmeállapotomban kétkedve felpattanok, és a nappaliba robogok.  
A lány itt van, alszik, álma ájult, mozdulatlan. Őt tehát nem képzeltem. Na de a lényt…?  
Leülök mellé, ismét megszemlélem kifejezéstelen arcát.  
Hé, furcsa királylány. Ki vagy? Honnan jöttél? Na és miért? Lesz majd egy herceg is, aki elszabadít innen? Vagy netán a legfiatalabb szegénylegény, akinek apád majd nekiadja fele koronáját?  
A válasz egyelőre várat magára. Nem úgy az ál-tündér.  
Az időközben bekoromsötétedett homályban, illetőleg a szemembe özönlő mérhetetlen holdfénymennyiségben nem látom felnyíló szemét, csak hallom ébredező mocorgását. Hosszan felszisszen, szorosabbra húzza maga körül a pokrócot.  
Nincs szívem megszólítani, mivelhogy többnyire én is előnyben részesítem, ha zavartalanul alhatok még pár órát egy ilyen fárasztó nap után. Pláne így hajnalban, alvási időszakom kezdetén.  
Nem mozdul, mégsem nyughatom meg. Lévén ama furcsa érzésem, hogy engem bámul. Ami nem lenne csoda, hisz nem ismerjük egymást, ráadásul épp most ébredt egy lepra álomból, melyről épp általam derült ki, hogy vagy még mindig tart, vagy pedig valóság. Egyik eshetőség sem túl kecsegtető.  
De azért zavar. Az ablakon beférő holdfénynek minden cseppje a szemembe áramlik, egy darab tejszínű függönyt képezve hiába meresztgetett pupilláim előtt.  
Hallom, és némileg látom is körvonalait, ahogy felül, aztán szeppenten az orráig rántja az ölébe hulló takarót.  
-Jobban vagy? - firtatom jobb ötlet híján.  
-Hol vagyok?  
-Ahol eddig is. A lakásomban.  
Hallgat, gondolom, nem sokat mondott neki e helymeghatározás. Megérdeklődöm hát:  
-Óhajtasz felöltözni? - nem felel, a világért sem könnyítené meg a dolgom nemdebár. - Akkor magadra hagynálak. A szobában leszek, ha bármire szükséged van.  
Az ajtóban fordulok meg.  
-Kérsz fényt?  
-Nem.  
Jó, felelem gondolatban, és visszavonulok a kinyomtatott cikk társaságába. Ezúttal nem támadnak további gondolataim a képről, mert a királylány hangját várom, szólítását, hátha szüksége van rám.  
Nem hallom bármiféle motoszkálását, és ez nem nyugtat meg. Hallom ellenben a folyosón hazafelé tartó szomszéd srácokat, kissé illumináltan mámoros kacarászásukat, ahogy megállnak lakásom hiányosabbik fala előtt csodájára járni.  
Kimennék elküldeni őket a jó búsba, ám még időben eszembe ötlik, hogy ez az út a nappalin át vezet, melyben újdonat vendégem öltözködik épp. Maradok hát.  
Ámde mennyivel jobb az, ha hagyom bejönni őket, s hallgatom a szerencsétlen leány halálsikolyait?  
No lám, ily gyorsan betaláltak a bulipatkányok. A lány saját anyanyelvén méltatlankodik.  
-Francba. - szalad ki piszkos számon, s már repülök a segítségére.  
Az ajtóig jutok, ott aztán leragadok szemlélődni a meglepetéstől.  
Tündérem e pillanatban rúgja le épp az egyik betolakodó állkapcsát, majd tenyere élével hatástalanítja a másikat. Elállja a maradék két menekülő útját, nem törődve begombolatlan ingével, mely egyetlen rossz mozdulatra bármit örömmel láttatna viselőjéből. Viselője összefonja maga előtt a karjait, s az eszméletlen tagok felé int a fejével.  
-Vigyétek őket is. - magyarázza mozdulatát.  
A csapat viszonylag éber fele szitkozódva felkapja cserbenhagyni kívánt társait, és elmenekül, fejvesztve.  
A verekedős tündér bosszúsan kifújja magát, emelt fővel gombolkozik be érkezésemre. Kissé tartózkodva közelítem meg.  
-Örülök, hogy jobban vagy. - közlöm.  
-Köszönöm. - feleli. Az Égnek hála, hogy világnyelv az angol. - Most már kérnék némi fényt, amennyiben áll még az ajánlat.  
Megkapja. Hunyorog, elvakul, miegymás. Megadóan hagyom, hogy alaposan megbámuljon, körbejárjon, s közben a homlokát ráncolja.  
-Hol vagyok? - kérdi ismét.  
Sóhajtok.  
-Huszonkettedik sugárút kétszáztizenhárom; kilencedik emelet, tizenhármas ajtó, a nappalim. Az ott a fotel, ami mellett épp elsétáltál. Onnan szoktam szemezni a szembeni ház úrnőjével.  
Nem hat rá epés rosszindulatom. Legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy kéne. Vagy kitűnően leplezi. Az az eshetőség kizárt, hogy tudna az ablakom elhúzott függönye mögött leledző tűzfalról, hacsak nem nézett szét itt titokban szörnyedelmes támadójának érkezése, illetőleg jómagam hazatérte előtt.  
-Nem York. - teszem hozzá, direkt úgy, mintha azt hinném, nem tudja.  
Ezután már van okom azt hinni, tágra nyíló tekintetéből legalábbis ezt olvasom ki.  
-_New York…_? - firtatja kétkedve.  
Ez már sok, nem állhatom elkínzott vigyorgás nélkül.  
-Nézd, nem örülök, hogy pont velem játszod az eszed. Ki küldött? Hana?  
-Az égvilágon semmilyen Hana nem küldött, elhiheted.  
-Akkor hogy a francban kerültél ide? A telefonkönyvből kutattad ki a címem, vagy mi?  
Vajh nagyon látszik, hogy a falat kaparnám dühömben? Legalább azt tudatná velem valaki, hogy tulajdonképpen miért.  
-Elárulnád végre, ki vagy? - firtatja a jobb szemöldökét felvonva.  
Tudatom hosszan felsikít, úgy dereng, nem először. Miért érzem úgy magam, mintha én jöttem volna ide egy idegen lakásba tök hívatlanul?  
-Darien Shields becses művésznevem. - felelem hűs méltósággal; talán kicsit túljátszva. - Született Chiba Mamoru, tizen… sok éve amerikai állampolgár. - közlöm nyílegyenes háttal meghajolva, majd rápillantok. - És kegyed?  
-Haruka. Tenou. - sóhajtja, de közben máson töpreng homlokráncolva, le nem véve rólam a szemét. Tetszhetem neki? Na jó, félre a komolytalansággal. Ember vagyok. Na és?  
-Egy kicsit talán bővebben…? - próbálkozom.  
-Nincs művésznevem. - feleli. - De megmaradtam japánnak.  
Óriási. Most aztán kvittek vagyunk. Egy ideig megilletődve figyelem a körbesétáló, vizsgálódó lányt. Megpillantja hajdani öltözéke romjait az asztalon, rögtön lecsap rájuk. Zsebébe süllyeszti az egyedi tollat, kezébe veszi a kardot, és könnyedén kihúzza a tokjából.  
Nem, akkor sem hiszek a mesékben, szögezem le gondolatban, miközben az aranyló fénnyel izzó pengét figyelem. Megsuhogtatja, lapján végighúzza ujját. Azt vizsgálja talán, eltört, megrepedt-e? _Ez_?  
A helyére csúsztatja, visszahelyezi az asztalra, és rám pillant.  
-Nem loptam. - sietek megjegyezni. Szerintem pedig egyáltalán nem csoda, ha lassan félni kezdek _ettől_ a csajtól.  
Nem felel, tovább nézelődik, mintha múzeumban. Nem mondom, vannak itt is különféle antik tárgyak: zoknigombócok a sarokban, illetőleg a kukában, tálcák száraz félszendvicsekkel a polcokon, kitépett, aláhúzkodott könyvlapok a padlón és a falra tűzve, sőt hajdani cetlik is, kedveseim szebb-csúnyább szövegemlékeivel. Direkt e célra tartok a kijárat melletti asztalkán egy kis öntapadós noteszt.  
Megszemléli őket, a szeme sarkából felém pillant, s én késztetést érzek, hogy elbújjak a nappali túlsó felében; na nem a szégyentől, inkább az életemért.  
-Arra van a szobám. - mutatok a releváns ajtóra. - Ott vannak a legérdekesebb feljegyzések, meg fotók is, ha ilyesmire hajlasz.  
Az ellenkező irányba indul, a kijárat felé. Követem.  
Visszaborzad a fal romjai láttán, lehunyja egy percre a szemét.  
-Összeszedtem már, ami nem fal volt. - tudatom, hátha ezzel könnyítek a problémáin.  
Bólint, és visszasiet életem nappalijába. Francba. Ennyire azért nem szándékoztam segíteni. Bevallom, titkon azt véltem remélni, ettől majd megnyugszik és elmegy, de nem. Hanem a szobám felé indul. Valóban felajánlottam neki, úgyhogy némi dilemma után most nem ordítom le a fejét. Bőven lesz még rá alkalom, ha nem távozik reggelig.  
-Lehetséges tudnom, mikor leszel szíves felfedni előttem szándékaidat lakásomra nézvést? – firtatom nyájasan, szobám ajtajának dőlve s figyelve nézelődését. Ajkain halvány fintor suhan át, miközben elfordul a falra kiragasztott, szívemnek kedves fotóktól.  
-Na nem. - közlöm elkapva fiókjaim felé nyúló, hosszú ujjú kacsóit. Nem mintha rejtegetni valóm vagy privát büszkeségérzetem leledzene bárhol is, épp csak piszokul bosszantó dolog, amikor egy vadidegen a szemed láttára kutatja át az egész lakásodat, kérdés, felhatalmazás, miegyéb nélkül. Akkor is, ha van miért sajnáltatnia magát; mióta jogosítja ez fel bármi effélére? - Ha van valami célod, ideje közölnöd velem. Máskülönben eltűnhetsz nélküled sem gubanctalan életemből.  
Könnyed mozdulattal kiszabadítja a csuklóját, és az arcomba mosolyog, szemében gúny szikráját vélem felfedezni.  
-Kétlem, hogy elhinnéd. - mutat rá, aztán tovább lépdel.  
-Az az izé valami ismerősöd volt? - kérdem. Lévén, hogy e perctől nem érzem kicsiny szívem vágyának lelke épségét vigyázni.  
-Ha legközelebb ilyet látsz, jobb, ha felhúzod a nyúlcipőt. - feleli higgadtan kifelé menet. Nem igaz, nem igaz, hogy csak én dühítem magam rajta. A nyomába szegődöm.  
-Talán akad olyan példány is, aki pasikra gerjed?  
Hátrapillant, végigmér.  
-Neked nem kell félned.  
Ismét látom _ugyanazt_ a mosolyt, miközben visszafordul nézelődése tárgyaihoz, épp kemény hárompéldányos könyvtáram személyében. S közben piszok jól mulat rajtam.  
A számítógéphez lép, megérinti a rakott szoknyás lánykákról szóló cikket.  
-Az életrajzodat kerestem. - közlöm.  
-Én még nem voltam, amikor felkapottak voltak. - nyugtat meg, és tovább sétál, a nappali közepén megállva szembefordul velem. - Köszönöm, hogy mellettem termettél. - vélem hallani, de a hangerőből ítélve felőlem akár saját beképzeményem is lehetett e mondat. Nem felelek hát.  
-Honnan jöttél? - kérdem inkább. – Csak nem az Uránuszról?  
-Miből gondolod? - kérdez vissza sietve, kissé talán riadtan, ám ártatlanul. Merőben ártatlanul.  
Felé indulok és megállok előtte; az egyre szaporodó, de még szürkécske napfényben közelről szemlélem zöldesszürke íriszét.  
-Honnan jöttél? - firtatom újra s remélni vélem, hogy elég vészjóslón.  
-Tokióból. - feleli csendesen. Hangja elgondolkoztat; vajon biztos-e ebben saját maga?  
-Vissza kell mennem. - közli, még mindig viszonozva szerintem tök fenyegető tekintetem. - Tudnál kölcsönadni?  
Talán egy perc röppen el, amíg döbbenten meredek rá, ám aztán úgy döntök, ideje levegőt venni. Felfogván a dolgok menetét, akaratlan vigyor lopakodik ábrázatomra, miközben hátrébb lépek fűzögető tekintete elől.  
-Egy centem sincs rád. - közlöm szimplán.  
Utánam lép, azértis.  
-Ez esetben kénytelen leszek tüzetesebben átkutatni a lakásod és a hűtőd, vitéz lovag.  
Felelet nélkül indulok eddig egyetlen felfedezetlennek hitt helyiségem, a konyha felé. Hallom, követ. Látványos mozdulattal tárom fel a félig üres, jórészt sörrel kitöltött hűtő ajtaját, s a fagyasztó hátsó sarkában tündöklő pénzkötegre mutatok. Kérdő pillantására érte nyúlok, ám a pénznek egy perc múlva hűlt helye marad.  
-Jaj. - dünnyögöm ál-bosszúsan a lányra pillantva. - Ennyire gyorsak az ujjaid?  
A szemeit forgatva heherészik egy sort bűvésztehetségem és humorom e párosításán, kizárólag a látszat kedvéért, aztán újra elkomolyodik.  
-Segítened kell. - mondja. - Most nem csak _egy_ világ forog veszélyben.  
-Lebuktál! - kacarászom fennhangon, miközben a nappali felé veszem az irányt. - Az előbb még haza akartál menni, most meg világ_ok_at akarsz megmenteni. Nem furcsa ez így?  
-Összefügg a kettő. - közli mogorván.  
-Jól van, kenegesd még, hátha beveszem egyszer. Addig is viszont hajnalodik, ideje menned. Viszlát sohanapján, tündér-királylány! - búcsúzom, jól láthatóan a kijárat felé integetve.  
Alig észrevehetően megrázza a fejét, állkapcsa megfeszül.  
-Ég veled. És kösz. - morogja, úgy, mintha neki állna feljebb, én pedig magamban háborogva követem tekintetemmel lakásomból kiviharzó alakját, kurta búcsút sóhajtva rég megunt öltözékem után.  
Röviddel később úgy döntök, nem érdemes álomra hajtanom a fejem, közeledvén A Reggel. Tudván, hogy estére iszonyúan meg fogom bánni ezt, midőn az átvirrasztott éj pontban nyolckor a fejembe száll, mint nyomasztón tüzes alkohol, de nem érdekel. Fő most leginkább az, jobb híján, hogy eljövendőbéli Yamahám továbbra is biztosan és veszélytelenül lapul a zsebemben. A királylányt pedig a hétfejű sárkány hét boldog mosolya kísérje el útjain Tokió felé.

* * *

Nah, ez volna az első fejezet. De nem ám az utolsó. ;) Csak írjvalamit arról, hogya világ legjobb írónője vagyok, vagy hogy ekkora nagy baromságot még sosem olvastál, aztán ennek függvényében majd eldöntöm, megáldjam-e további fejezetekkel a website-ot.


End file.
